1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat material for leadthroughs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A leadthrough flat material is used for lining up of inner walls of openings formed in constructional components such as, e.g., walls or ceilings through which pipes, cables, cable channels and the like are extendable.
With such leadthroughs, an opening, which is formed in a constructional component, is lined up with a protective or clad tube. Through this protective or clad tube, a conduit is inserted and is sealed relative to the protective tube.
German Publication DE 103 13 305 A discloses a clad tube for forming leadthroughs which is formed of a substantially cylindrical basic tube surrounded with a plurality of circumferentially arranged lamellas and having at its opposite end regions, sections, respectively, having a larger diameter.
A drawback of such protective or clad tubes consists in that they can be used only for forming leadthroughs having a certain diameter, i.e., the diameter of the clad tube should correspond to the size of the opening.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a material for leadthroughs with which the above-mentioned drawback is eliminated and which is flexible in use, i.e., is capable to accommodate opening with different sizes.